valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Star Ocean: Till the End of Time OST
Star Ocean: Till the End of Time OST est dédié au troisième opus de la série Star Ocean et est divisé en deux volumes qui sont eux-même divisés en deux CD. Il est composé par Motoi Sakuraba et est sorti le 19 Mars 2003 pour le permier volume et le 9 Avril 2003 pour le deuxième. Il est présent dans ce wiki car le thème dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria pour le combat de la Reine Ethérée est la version Star Ocean 3 de "The Incarnation of Devil". Volume 1 Disque 1 *01 - The Dawn of Wisdom *02 - Into the Undiscovery Ocean *03 - Fly by Contact *04 - Starless Wavelets *05 - Imbalance *06 - Misted Moon *07 - Lakes and Marshes With Doubt *08 - Fallen Leaves - Flute Ver. *09 - Chrysanthemum in Winter *10 - The Desolate Smell of Earth *11 - Dreams *12 - Till the End of Time *13 - Sail Against the Wind *14 - Take off From Home *15 - Into a Storm not Memorized *16 - The Outbreak of War *17 - March for Glory *18 - Requiem for a Saint *19 - Stafflower in the Castle Townthumb|260px|SO3 OST V1 *20 - Collapse of Frailty *21 - Lively Step Disque 2 *01 - Ice Crystal *02 - The Future of Blood-Stained Blade *03 - Calm Mind Reflected in the Pupil *04 - Reflected Moon *05 - Manifestation *06 - So Alone, Be Sorrow - Piano Ver. *07 - Imperial Garden *08 - So Alone, Be Sorrow *09 - Influence of Truth Appearance *10 - Brass Wings *11 - Like Squashing Grape *12 - Interval of Freezed Time *13 - Fallen Leaves *14 - Dark Flare *15 - Divine Indignation *16 - Despair Road *17 - Brilliant Future Bonus Track *18 - Brass Wings (Another Ver.) Volume 2 Disque 1 *01 - Cutting Edge of Notion *02 - Victory Bell *03 - Expiration *04 - Malicious Fingers *05 - Fly Away in the Violet Sky *06 - Frightened Eyes *07 - The Divine Spirit of Language *08 - Pert Girl on the Sandy Beach *09 - Gaiety Company *10 - Evil Shade Crept *11 - Rust Color *12 - Bracing Forest Wind *13 - Let's Creation !! *14 - Bird's Eye View *15 - What's up? *16 - Adventurous Spirit *17 - I am the No.1! *18 - Around in the Wilderness *19 - Robe under Cover of Darknessthumb|260px|SO3 OST V2 *20 - So Alone, Be Sorrow - Rhythm Ver. *21 - Preemptive Attack *22 - Moon Base Disque 2 *01 - Twisted Base *02 - People Inside a Fence *03 - Air Harmony *04 - Bitter Dance *05 - Powerbroker *06 - The Virtual Image *07 - Mission to the Empty Space *08 - Do Evil *09 - Moody Goddess *10 - Highbrow *11 - Star Ocean Forever - Jazz Ver. *12 - Mission to the Deep Space *13 - The Incarnation of Devil *14 - Confidence in the Domination *15 - The True Nature of All Bonus Track *16 - Moody Goddess (Another Ver.) Catégorie:Musiques